Kidnapped
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry was kidnapped, Lily and James survived! Voldemort died! Vampire Severus, eventually Severus turns Harry eventually SSHP Dont know how the story is exactly going to go! REPOSTS ARE DONE! ALL NEW CHAPTERS NOW COME IN AND READ!
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Chapter 1

At ten years old, Harry Potter hated his life. His mother loved him, but for some reason his father really hated him. He could never do anything right for his father, and felt his wrath via punishment when his mother was not there. In a way, he blamed her for not being there for him when he needed her the most. His father would beat him up and then force healing potions down his throat. Rather than mercy on his only son, it was merely a step to ensure that if he ever did tell there was no evidence.

In public, of course, they were the perfect family. No one ever stopped to look at just how skinny he was and how he avoided his father. They never looked into his eyes and saw the dullness and sadness lingering there.

Nine years ago, Harry had defeated the darkest wizard of the time. His parents had gone out, leaving him with Moony and his godfather, Padfoot. They had come back to a demolition sight, Remus and Sirius dead and little Harry next to the Dark Lord's remains. James had never been the same without his best friends. His two loyal friends had died for his son and Pettigrew had betrayed them. He had only ever had three friends: Sirius Remus and Peter. In a way, James blamed Harry for their deaths. Voldemort was only after Harry, after all, but Remus and Sirius had loved Harry as their own, choosing to die rather than see anything happen to the little boy.

The following year, James Potter began making his way to the top of the ministry, and soon became the Minister of Magic. He never had time for Lily anymore, who now went out and dated rather than face her shambles of a marriage. James knew, but didn't care; the only thing keeping their family together, supposedly, was Harry. When James was home, anything that happened to go wrong he was usually taking out on Harry as well as what had gone wrong in his life.

Little Harry spent most of his time reading and practising magic. Trying to win his fathers love, if anything it just made James all the more mad at him. So he had stopped showing his father what he could do.

Peter Pettigrew was a wanted man, he had never been seen since the night he had betrayed the Potters. And every dementor and Auror was looking for him. But they never seemed to succeed in finding him.

Today was an important event; Harry was dressed in his muggle clothes with his cloak wrapped around him like a shield. Today was the conference at the minister of magic. They had all brought friends and family to it to enjoy. So James had ended up brining Harry and Lily with him, who was going to be a judge at one of the events they were holding.

Harry just spent his morning sitting in a corner playing happy hero. Everyone wanted to shake his hand, they never left him alone. So he took a walk around the building. Going in between pillars playing with himself, He had never had a friend before and he didn't want one now. He knew they only liked him because he was the boy who lived. And he hated that, it totally pissed him of.

"Hey Harry are you alright?" asked Lily coming over. She looked beautiful as ever. Her flaming Red hair and green eyes which he had gotten from her, she didn't age at all, she seemed to stay the same age and same look.

"Fine" said Harry, but in reality he looked 100 percent bored. He hated occasions like this, pretending to be the happy boy. Only on the inside he felt like crying. He was slowly dying, he only wanted one friend someone to confide in. but it was not to be, he knew he would never find a friend that didn't want the boy who lived.

He loved a muggle song he had gotten for his Christmas, it was great. His mother had gotten him lots of muggle things including a personal CD player and CD's. He loved the song Family Portrait by pink. It suited him perfectly. 'in my family portrait we look pretty happy, lets go back to that we look pretty normal we try and pretend it comes naturally' and that's what he was and felt.

Always looking happy and cheerful pretending to be the happiest boy alive and loving his parents. But instead of Daddy don't leave he thought Mummy don't leave. He hated it when she did, because his father would then hurt him.

"Cheer up and have some fun son, you are always like this these days" said Lily shaking her head and giving him some gallons to get an ice cream.

Harry didn't say anything but on the inside he hurt more than ever. His own mother didn't understand him. And didn't see what was going on under her very nose. With a sigh he stuffed the money in his pocket he didn't eat ice cream they didn't have his favourite at the fair anyway. His favourite was peanut butter ice cream, it was great. Of course it was not a favourite everyone liked. But it had become popular after he was seen eating it! All wanting the same ice cream as the boy who lived.

He thanked the gods when the fair and conference was nearly over. If he had been more aware of his surrounding's he would have realised that someone was watching him. Not a friendly look but a cold hard glare in his stormy ice chipped blue eyes. There was also a pair of beady brown eyes watching too. They watched everything that happened with cold calculating gleams in there eyes. They were there for one purpose and one purpose only to kidnap Harry Potter.

Of course all of the death eaters thought Voldemort gone, and knew there was no point in tying to look for him. But they didn't object to doing what they used to do cause pain, torment and have what they call their idea of fun.

They waited for the moment to strike, and like a snake they did. Harry had been leaning against the wall wondering when the day was going to be over. That was the last thought he thought before he fell unconscious having not heard the word stupefy fall from the man's lips. He was portkey away from the scene with Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy to Malfoy Manor.

Harry was never aware that a silence spell was erected around the room he was dumped into. Never aware that they took his cloak and trainers, socks and jumper leaving him in a t-shirt and trousers before binding him to the bed, The bonds cutting into his wrists and legs as they bound him to the bed they had transfigured for him. The bonds bound both his arms together and his feet, the bounds felt like they were actually chains. So he could actually when he woke up move a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up he knew something was wrong immediately. Blinking he could not see he was about to life his arms up and found he could not move them well not really. Harry began breathing heavy he was chained to a bed and he could not see. He knew that there was no point in alerting him that he was awake with screaming they were wizards they would silence him anyway.

Faking sleep he listened to the voices, he could not make what they were talking about. Or even what they were saying, one of the men started shouting it was obvious they were having a row of some sorts.

"He can stay in there," snarled Lucius.

"You cannot keep a child in there Lucius unless you want to kill him!" snapped another.

"To be honest I don't give a damn," yelled Lucius.

"Yea well you won't be able to bring our lord back if you do that the blood has to be warm and the person alive!" yelled another getting angry.

"Fine! For Slytherin sake, I will let the brat out and a nutrition potion will do him fine! And lots of sleeping potions I don't want to put up with blubbering brat all night" said Lucius.

"Need food in the stomach for that" said the other one mildly.

"Damn you and your potions knowledge to hell" said Lucius.

"Our lord seemed to love them," said the other man sounding amused at the other ones antics.

"What do you expect always making the best of them? Perhaps you could test them out on Potter," said Lucius.

"I'm not sick enough Lucius," said the man.

"Yea you never really did like the torture part have you?" stated Lucius.

"And don't you forget it" said the other.

"Well It is James Potters son we are talking about just think getting him back for everything he has done to us" said Lucius trying to get Severus to join in on what he thought fun.

"It would be nice to get James back but his son has done nothing to us," drawled the man.

"If anyone wants a piece of the boy, its me! I am the one that's had to put up with James Potter and his pity for ages," said Peter.

His snivelling voice already identifying him. Harry remembered that man and remembered the fits his father had about him. He also remembered a brown haired man and his godfather that turned into a dog him calling the man Padfoo' he had never been able to say Padfoot at that age.

"You are worth anyone's pity, your disgusting," said the man.

"That's something I agree with you on," said Lucius sitting down.

"I have to ask though Lucius do you really want our lord back?" asked the man.

"Yes"-said Lucius who sounded very sure.

"Do you really? You don't really want your son growing up in a world or war I certainly don't want to bring my Godson into all this," said Severus.

"Well Draco will grow up under our lord's protection, if anyone can protect Draco it's our lord," said Lucius.

"Well if you are sure, as long as I get to see him I care not," said Severus.

"Of course you will see him, Draco is always asking for you by the way. He is rather curious to why we have our guest here," said Lucius.

"And what are you going to tell him?" questioned Severus.

Severus really did not want his godson brought into this. He did not care who won the war; he just wanted his friend and godson to remain alive, and to brew his potion to his heart's content.

"The truth; that he is James Potter's son, and we are trying to bring the dark lord back" said Lucius simply.

"What if Draco is not ready for all of this?" questioned Severus.

He would have no trouble in taking Draco away from this madness. He loved Draco as if he were his own son, and would do anything for him. If it meant he was a wanted man on both sides of the war then so be it, he did not care.

"Then he will just have to learn then won't he" said Lucius his handsome face looking malicious when the smirk was in place.

"He is just eight year's old just the same age as the boy you have kidnapped who is probably scared out of his wits. You know that it's impossible that a one year old could defeat our lord; something must have happened it's barely the kid's fault he was hailed the hero of what happened," said Severus angrily.

"Fine, fine I won't touch him, and I will let our lord decide when Draco starts his training" said Lucius backing down.

Lucius could not help but agree with what Severus had said; it was true there was no way that the Potter boy could have defeated their lord. He did not like being put right but this was a time that he let it slide he could never hit Severus anyway. Severus was a better duller than he was, as well as better at potions too.

"Good, now what are we going to do? Until Pettigrew gets our lord with the boy?" asked Severus with a sigh.

"We can do nothing but keep him here. In fact, Peter get going and find our lord; do not come back without him, you know were he is. I found a trace of his magic in the Albanian forest now go" said Lucius.

"Why do I have to go alone?" whined Peter.

"Because none of the others are animagi, Pettigrew! Besides, we do not want attention drawn to ourselves," said Lucius.

Lucius was good at organizing his Lord's Death Eaters, taking them on missions mostly. Lucius and his men were never caught when Lucius led them. Severus had also never been caught, but he was never one to truly go on missions. He would prefer to sit and play with his potions all night long.

"Fine," sulked Peter.

"The brat should have woken from the stupefy spell by now," said Lucius.

"Well, it is late; perhaps we should just give him a sleeping potion? Because I am getting tired," sighed Severus.

"Perhaps" said Lucius.

Severus stayed in Malfoy Manor most summers, or in his own with Lucius visiting him. He wanted to stay as close as he could to his godson, he could not do that during the year. There was always a Slytherin or two wanting to stay at Christmas, Easter or another holiday.

"Come on before I fall asleep, I'm dead on my feet. The old fool had us at a meeting at six o'clock in the morning, and I'm tired. I want to be able to see my godson without snapping at him tomorrow," said Severus.

He had come earlier to an empty manor. He had gone to the fridge and saw that Draco's mother was out with Draco, also that Lucius was busy, so he had stayed and waited. He saw Lucius come in with Peter Pettigrew, a child in his arms, a while later. Severus saw them undress him and chain him to be bed; it was then he started to get a bad feeling about it. He had found out about it all. Now all he wanted was asleep and to think about everything tomorrow.

"You have the potion?" asked Lucius who started walking out Severus trailing behind him.

Severus rolled his eyes at the question when did he never have his potions on hand? He always had his potions with him, always; in case of an emergency or something like that. He had gotten into the habit of taking them when he had gone on raids and things like that.

"You do know he is awake," said Severus as he looked at the child with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he looks asleep," sneered Lucius.

Severus raised his eyebrow before raising his hand and bringing it close to Harry's face, making him flinch slightly. This made Severus smirk smugly, and Lucius roll his eyes.

"Well, he won't be for much longer," said Lucius.

Severus saw the child gulp; it was of course not heard. Taking out the potion he needed, he only had big ones, he measured out how much he would need; he did not want to give the child an over dose.

"Open" demanded Severus coldly, holding the potion at his lips.

All Harry did was close his lips further until they disappeared, turning his face away. Lucius grabbed onto Harry's face causing Harry to fight his restraints. He tugged his hands and arms trying to get away like mad, causing a frowning Severus to take action using a spell that forced the child's mouth open. Pouring the potion in and massaging his throat, it was not long before Harry went lax. Severus felt slightly guilty seeing the tears tracking down Harry's face.

Wiping them away with a sigh, he said to the child who was still fighting the affects of the sleeping potion, "Sleep" he said soothingly.

Harry, unable to and not wanting to fight the potion any longer, did fall asleep. He had felt the man wiping his tears away, and he was so confused that he thought sleep was better then and there. People who kidnap you were not supposed to be nice; no one had ever wiped away his tears for as long as he could remember. He allowed the sleep to claim him after he heard the almost hypnotizing voice telling him to sleep.

"You really don't like hurting people do you Sev?" said Lucius seeing the guilt written all over Severus' face.

"No, and I never will Lucius; how could you ever hurt a child?" asked Severus sadly.

"You know we never hurt them, kill them yes, but we never hurt them" said Lucius.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," said Severus.

"Of course I am, now lets go; I want to speak to my wife, and kiss my son good night before going to bed myself," said Lucius letting go of the child's head he did not realise he was holding.

Severus felt before he did, and he noticed that the child was shivering. All he could think when he was walking up the stairs was 'of course it's going to be called he is practically in the dungeons a place where many people have died' thought Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

Chapter 3

Harry woke up still tired, his tongue felt very dry, he was thirsty as anything. He did not try to move, he knew it was useless, he knew all about Death Eaters, his father had told him about them. Ruthless killers who cared about no one but themselves, he knew he would most likely die, he also knew for a fact no one would miss him, everyone would cry for their saviour but never him. He did not think of himself as a saviour, he thought of himself as 'just Harry' he hated the fact he was a Potter. He wished he could have been in a different family, one that would care about him.

About an hour since he had awoken he heard laughter, of a child, the laugh was real and full of mirth, this caused a tear to come unwanted into Harry's eye. Even Death Eaters had family's that seemed happy, something he had not been granted, why should Death Eaters be allowed to be happy when he was not?

Slapping his hands over his ears, he did not want to hear anymore of the laughter, he did not want to hear the shouts of the little boy who was having fun. No matter how tight he covered his ears he could still hear it; biting his lip, the tears came pouring down. He was jealous of that little boy, so jealous.

The pain in his legs and wrists distracted him from the noise a while later. The magical restraints were hurting him, even when he did not move. They were digging into his skin, causing him pain, Harry soon realized the more he tried to get them off, the tighter they went. He could see the redness around his wrists; they looked like they were ready to bleed.

It seemed the Death Eaters had forgotten about him, they had left him alone all day, the tears had finally dried he just lay there limply waiting for whatever was to come. He knew he would not survive, especially if Voldemort came back. The man would have a grudge against him for surviving something he should not have. Most days he wished he had not survived that night.

However, Lucius and Severus had not forgotten about the boy in the other room. They had taken the silencing spell down when they had woken up, expecting Harry to start screaming for help as soon as he woke. They were shocked when that was not the case, and confused.

Lucius at dinnertime filled up an extra plate of food, going to the room, which held the Potter boy. He undo the bonds and put the plate on the floor and told the boy to 'Eat' before leaving making sure the door was shut and locked before going up to his family.

"What is going on Lucius and who have you got in the dungeons?" she asked.

Lucius knew with that tone of voice he would have to answer her, and that she was not going to take no for an answer, with a sigh Lucius told her.

"Harry Potter is in the dungeons and Peter is away to get our lord" said Lucius.

"You're using an innocent child? I thought you were better than that Lucius," said Narcissa.

"Not you too; I put galleons on it that is who our lord will want," said Lucius.

"Why?" she asked coldly.

"He destroyed our lord!" said Lucius.

"No, he didn't! That boy in there had no choice in anything! The Dark Lord went there and tried to kill him and the curse rebounded, the boy was only a year and a half old Lucius; he could not have had any say in it! Tell me, would you sacrifice your own son to bring him back?" she said her voice still cold.

"Of course not Narcissa, he is only a boy," said Lucius not realizing what he had just said.

"And so is Harry Potter! Same age; how could you Lucius! You know I agree with our Lord, but I draw the line when it comes to children; there is no need for it," said Narcissa.

"There is, we need blood of the enemy to bring our lord back," said Lucius.

"You could use anyone, James Potter himself, there is no need to bring a child into all of this," she said before leaving.

"She has a point you know," said Severus still eating, as if watching them fighting as if it were an every day thing.

"Yes, well there is nothing I can do about it now, is there?" said Lucius down hearted. He did not like fighting with his wife; he knew she could not stand innocent children being killed, in a way he had brought this on himself.

"No, I guess you're right there is nothing you can do," said Severus his black eyes solemn.

"I'm going out to a pub want to come?" asked Lucius.

"No, someone has to get you sober again when you get back," said Severus. A glass of fire whiskey in front of the fire would do him fine.

"Fine. I will be back soon," said Lucius before popping out.

--

Narcissa walked to the dungeons, opening the door, she saw the food still on the floor and Harry curled up on the bed. It tugged at her heart-seeing children like that; being a mother just makes it all the worse. Picking the food up she sat on the make shift bed. She did not see Severus standing watching her from the door.

"You have to eat something child" said Narcissa softly.

She did not get a reply only a visibly tensing Harry.

"There is nothing in it I swear, I will even eat a piece of it if you want, and it's very good the house elves make it. Its even still warm see" said Narcissa eating a bit of everything.

She gasped when she caught sight of the intense green eyes staring at her. They were like emerald jewels, only so much sparklier. They were not a happy sparkle either, just a resigned sparkle. He had big green eyes the glasses he usually wore made them bigger. She could read his emotions in his eyes, every single one of them. She could hardly read her son's eyes but she loved them none the less, the eyes that looked like they held a storm within them. The eyes he had gotten from his father, just like most of his looks.

"Here" she said.

Harry was still looking at her, his eyes checking to see if anything was happening, seeing nothing, he shakily took the plate. His eyes darting from her hand to her face, only when the plate was in his lap did he relax. He ate as though he had never had a meal before, it did not pass Narcissa's or Severus' attention that Harry's eyes brightened when he ate his first bite. Whether it was because he liked it better than any food he had ever eaten, or he was just happy to get food; either way, the eyes had brightened.

When she saw Harry was finished she took the plate, Harry watched her wondering what she wanted for giving him the food. She however did not seem to want anything, blinking confused he said the only thing he could think of.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome Harry," she said, feeling his skin she felt like screaming at Lucius.

Putting a warming charm on the blanket, Harry felt the heat radiating from it, it did not take Harry long to curl up and bury himself in the covers. She then stood up to leave, she smiled grimly at Severus as they left they did not miss the huge sigh that Harry let off.

Whether it was from being fed and full or because he was full was not known. Perhaps it was both; they locked the door feeling better about themselves. They had helped him as much as they could, and at least made the boy content.


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Chapter 4

Severus sat waiting, he was confused, he did not like the feelings that were coming out in him when he saw Harry Potter. The boy was that of his nemesis, a person he hated most in the world. Yet he was getting a fatherly feeling wanting nothing more to wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the world. He was unsettled from it all; the only person that had gotten into his heart willingly and unwillingly was his godson.

He did not even realize he had stayed up nearly all night drinking whiskey. He did not even bother getting up, he just fell asleep were he was. He was surprised that Dumbledore had not sent him an owl asking him for his help, wanting him to get in touch with his acquaintances. How the man ever thought he was on the side of light he was not sure.

"Here Severus, drink this" said Narcissa's voice.

Groaning he got up grunting he drank the potion, his headache and horrible feeling of hang over was gone within seconds. He knew it was his own potions; she paid him to make her potions. She wanted nothing to happen to Draco, and she knew there were people out there that wanted her dead.

"Thanks" said Severus.

Many people thought he was heartless but he did have room in his heart for his friends. Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. He never got on with Bella, she did not like him. Voldemort was not as bad as people made him out to be, fair enough, he was trying to take over the world but he did not hurt people unless they deserved it. Apart from the occasional Crucio for failing, nothing happened.

He still did not want Voldemort back, and it would be days and then he would be back, he just wished he had the courage to stop Lucius. Lucius only wanted Voldemort back to protect his family, nothing else. He needed to try to get Lucius to understand that Draco was no safer when Voldemort was around. After all Voldemort will not care about a child; not when he had followers that are powerful and mean more to him.

"Breakfast is ready" said Narcissa leaving the room letting Severus gather himself.

"I'll be right down" said Severus yawning.

There was no reply. Narcissa just continued on walking down, the breakfast was already served the house elves had again out done themselves. They never thanked them; they had grown up being horrible to them, and did not realize just how dependent they were on them.

"Good morning" said Lucius coming in. If he was hung over or had a headache he did not show it.

However, Narcissa did not reply, but continued eating; she was still annoyed with him. The thought of that little boy in the dungeons made her sick to her stomach, to think of the worry the Potter's were going through. She would be scared out of her mind if the Order had Draco.

"Give the boy something to eat" said Lucius demandingly before leaving, he hated when his wife would not speak to him.

Narcissa filled a plate up of delicious food, making sure he had at least a choice of things she then started walking fast towards the door, down the steps and into the room Harry was staying. What she found there made her drop her plate and shriek.

"SEVERUS".

She was not sure what to do.

Lucius had heard her, but Severus beat him to the door and paled drastically and shivered. Lucius, really worried now that the plans would have to be put on hold, walked in. Lucius grimaced, the boy looked practically dead, and it was his fault.

"He is freezing he needs heat and he wont get it here" said Severus looking worried as he had bent down and checked the boy's temperature. His lips had a blue hue to them, if that's not a give away they did not know what was.

"Get him up the stairs, into the sitting room, there is a fire up and burning in there." said Narcissa she would not listen to Lucius' protests.

"I think its Pneumonia, Narcissa," said Severus as they rushed to the sitting room. Lucius following morosely behind him. He did not understand their concern; he was just Potter's child. That wouldn't be until later, he would understand himself.

"Oh god, come on Severus hurry" said Narcissa looking paler by the second. Lucius had no idea what it was or what it could do.

Laying him down on the small bed that Narcissa had created, they did not listen to Harry's rambling. They both knew he was probably most likely delirious; Severus would need to brew a potion to get the puss and other liquids from the lungs. He had heard it was sore doing that, but it was saving their lives.

"I have a potion to create, you will need to keep him warm and stop him from dying on us if you can" said Severus leaving to Malfoy lab within seconds.

------

"What the hell is pneumonia?" asked Lucius lost.

"It's an illness Lucius that can kill," said Narcissa knowing that this would truly panic the man.

"What? Severus better make that potion and fast," said Lucius looking down at the boy.

What he saw made his heart twitch, Harry was sweating profusely his hair was wet with sweat. His lips were blue and his whole body pale, his breathing was laboured, overall he looked very weak and ready to die was the only word really for Harry at the moment. Swallowing guiltily he made himself stay, he hated himself for feeling guilty but he could not stop himself from being guilty.

Narcissa kept him as warm as she could, almost panicking when she saw his chest was not moving. Making Lucius feel all the more awful for making his wife in the state, she was in now. Perhaps they should give him a proper room, lock the door the child could not do magic that way. Perhaps Narcissa would forgive him then, and leave him be.

"No, mum please stay, please" whimpered Harry as he continued to sweat. Narcissa felt her motherly instincts kick in and started trying to calm him.

"Dad no….please…no" said Harry.

He did not say anything that would make him sound like he was being abused or anything. So they did not know about his life, yet anyway.

"Mum!" asked a small voice.

"Yes son?" asked Narcissa trying to turn her little boy's attention from the boy on the floor to her.

"Who's that?" asked Draco his eyes wide and innocent.

"This is Harry Potter honey and he will be staying here for a while," said Narcissa.

"Really? Can I play with him?" asked Draco, who only had Vincent and Greg and they were boring.

"No," said Narcissa right away.

"Not yet; perhaps when he is feeling better," said Lucius.

Narcissa nearly choked; did Lucius really think that Harry would play with another child when he was kidnapped? Lucius was stupid for thinking that. Harry would want nothing to do with them and not that Narcissa blamed him.

"He wont want to play with you honey; he did not come here willingly." said Narcissa.

"Why?" asked Draco curiously.

"He will, Draco...Son," said Lucius.

"Ok" said Draco coming further into the room.

"Honey, why not go back to your room, choose what toys you want to share with Harry," said Narcissa, a fake smile on her face.

"Why can't he play now?" asked the little boy curiously.

"He is very ill right now Draco, he needs to get better and that's what mummy and Uncle Sev are doing right now," said Narcissa.

"Uncle Sev is here?" asked Draco excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yes, but he is brewing a very important potion right now; he will come up and see you as soon as he finished" said Narcissa.

"Yeah!" said Draco.

"Now go see to those toys," said Lucius.

"Ok I will go and do that now," said Draco leaving the room.

"Why did you do that? You know Harry won't want to play with Draco, now Draco is going to be upset," snapped Narcissa.

"He will if not, then I will get Pansy over," said Lucius.

"You know good and well Draco doesn't like her," snapped Narcissa.

"Mummy no" whimpered Harry. Not in his right mind.

"Fine, I will get Nott's child around," said Lucius as if it did not matter.

"Horrible spoiled children; no wonder Draco doesn't like them," muttered Narcissa.

"Daddy please don't no" Harry pleaded. Coughing up green mucus it slid down his face his teeth started to clatter obviously cold.

"We cannot let anyone else near Draco; you know this!" said Lucius knowing the other children will be horrible because of him being a Death Eater.

Not that the mothers and fathers would let the children play with Draco. One time Narcissa took him to the park, it had been full and the mothers all scrambled to their children leaving the park as if she was spreading a disease.

"Fine!" Snapped Lucius.

Harry's blabbing soon died of altogether quiet suddenly his chest stopped moving.


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Chapter 5

"SEVERUS!!" yelled Narcissa panicking.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus apparating into the room, he had free access to apparate around the manor's wards.

"He's stopped breathing" she said, looking helpless unable to do anything.

"We are too late," said Severus softly, he could feel death surrounding the boy. He also knew it was not the boy's time, and he had time to claim him if he chose to.

"Severus please do something" said Narcissa.

"What can I do?" asked Severus, not even considering turning the boy.

"Turn him, make him one of your own!" she said, her eyes pleading him to do it.

"Narcissa you know I can't turn him; you know I never want to turn anyone." said Severus, he had sworn to himself a long time ago he would never turn another human being. He was cursed to live for eternity he didn't want to curse anyone else.

"Severus he is dying! Just turn him, you did say you wanted a childe one day!" said Narcissa.

"Fine," snapped Severus, what she had said was true, he had always wanted a childe, but he had never met anyone.

Narcissa collapsed looking relieved, she didn't want Harry Potter to die, and she didn't hate him for something that he had no control over. Lucius had oddly enough not said anything, he had watched in horror as the little boy died. As he had looked at Harry, he had seen the boy meld into his son. It had made him sick, finally what his wife had been trying to tell him sunk in.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Severus drew a knife; setting it aside he gently chanted a spell to stop death taking Harry. Claiming him as his own, biting down he drank the blood, it tasted off, but Severus didn't care. He kept drinking until there was nothing coming from the little boy.

Sighing softly he put Harry down again, grabbing the knife, he slit his wrist, knowing Harry would not have the strength to move, or even bite into his wrist. He pride open the lax mouth before letting the blood drip down, the blood was slowly filling the little boy's mouth. Narcissa started stroking the boy's throat, coaxing him into swallowing the blood.

Slowly but surely Harry's body twitched, before anyone knew it, Harry was sucking rapidly on the open wound. Showing the three of them that he was stronger than any of them gave him credit for.

"He's strong and powerful" said Severus smirking, as he felt his childe's emotions. Not only could he feel the emotions, he could feel the raw amount of untrained magic that resigned in his childe.

"We know" said Narcissa, smiling softly, Harry would be fine.

"Dobby" shouted Narcissa.

"Yes mistress what can Dobby get you?" asked Dobby.

"Get a room next to Severus' ready, for a child get some clothes from Draco's room and put them in there." said Narcissa.

"He is not getting to stay," said Lucius smoothly.

"Yes, he is; go Dobby" said Narcissa. With a 'pop' the elf was away doing Narcissa's bidding.

"If word reaches anyone, that I have the boy, the place would be raided and when they realize he is a vampire we will all be in serious shit," said Lucius, he didn't want anything happening to his son nor wife.

"We will be fine, stop panicking" said Narcissa.

"And I don't need you giving him clothes, I will buy them and anything he needs" said Severus.

"What? Severus…" said Narcissa she had been about to tell him there was no need.

"Don't, Narcissa, it's my Vampire instincts, just leave me be I do have the money you know" said Severus sighing softly.

"Go and take him up, I'm sure you can make the potions you need for him." said Narcissa.

"Yes, now go and be a family for once," said Severus to Narcissa and Lucius. In other words he was telling them to spend some time with their son together.

"Good, come Lucius, your son would love to see you," said Narcissa.

"It's not been that long darling, he just saw me the other day" said Lucius, but none the less he followed his wife out.

Severus looked down at his new childe, sighing softly he picked him up. James Potter's son or not, the child was mine, and he would stay that way. James would never get a hand on his son, ever again.

He quickly shadowed them to his room; he wanted his childe with him for the first few nights. He would be hungry anyway, this much he knew.

He softly discarded the clothes he had on, then carefully put the new clothes on. His skin was almost as pale as his already, but it looked better than it had a few minutes ago. His lips were tinged blue, and his hair was now straight black. He could see the lips were going to go a nice red color, when the progress was complete.

Just as Severus thought, Harry was hungry through the night. Three times Severus had to slice his wrist so Harry could get a drink. Fourth time, his fangs burst through, for which Severus was thankful. He didn't like slicing his wrist open.

"Where am I?" asked Harry blinking sleepily, the place was totally black, not even an inch of light. Darker than it had been in the dungeons, he knew someone was right next to him. He didn't know why he knew he just knew that he knew. It didn't even make sense to Harry,

"Malfoy Manor," said a voice which seemed to sooth him.

"Why?" asked Harry, he wished they would let him go, he had done nothing wrong.

"Because my idiot of a friend wanted Voldemort back, however, he has been corrected and changed his mind. A little too late as well, Narcissa then asked me to turn you" said Severus, knowing that Harry would more than likely hate him.

"Turn me? I don't understand?" asked Harry, it was taking a long time to progress anything. His mind was taking a lot longer to make up his mind each time.

"You are now a Vampire, you were bitten then turned, you were very ill, this was the only way you would survive. Now don't worry, no one here will hurt you," said Severus his instincts causing him to bring his childe closer to him.

"Don't we have to hurt people?" asked Harry, he could not bring himself to feel anything from the overwhelming feeling of being safe. A feeling he had never really ever felt before, he sighed softly burring his head under his sire.

"No, we can get blood without hurting anyone I promise, don't worry I will teach you everything." said Severus 'unbelievable, why is he taking this so calmly?' was all he could think.

"Ok" said Harry his memories seemed so far away, he felt like a new person. Felt truly himself for the first time in his life, which was strange.

"Why are you taking this so well?" asked Severus curiously, Harry could not lie to his sire.

"I don't know myself. I just feel so safe that I cannot make myself get worked up into anger, I feel safe, and I've never felt safe before. Not with anyone; I feel like the real me for the first time in my life, I don't understand" said Harry wanting to feel frustrated.

"Sssh, I understand, you will get used to it, it's your feelings, they will gradually change." said Severus soothing the new vampire.

"Mhm" said Harry smelling in the natural smell of his sire.

"Sleep, unless…are you hungry?" asked Severus.

"I am, but it's not the same hunger as before" said Harry sounding smaller than he had ever been before.

"Yes, it will always be like that now, here bite down and drink" said Severus putting his wrist to Harry's mouth.

Harry did as Severus asked him to do; he bit down and drank the blood. Feeling fuller and stronger each drink he took. However, he was not enough to make him want to get up, or anything. Yawning softly, he snuggled in, after lapping his tongue on the open wound. It closed; he then fell into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------

"How is he now?" asked Narcissa coming in.

"Better than before, but the thing is I think the bond is going to be a sexual one, not a father child one," said Severus looking quite scared.

"That's fine, is it not? I mean me and Lucius can bring him up, and you can visit. You are mostly at Hogwarts anyway, when Harry is old enough he can go out with you. Then you can have some proper babies. We can wait and see what the bond does" said Narcissa not wanting to get too exited.

"I'm positive its going to turn into a sexual bond, I think I'm going to have to block the bond. Harry won't understand; not yet anyway." said Severus looking depressed.

"Wait and see Severus, here is your blood, goodbye" said Narcissa giving Severus over the blood before leaving.

Severus gratefully gulped down the blood, moaning when he felt the blood touch his lips. Drinking it down he began purring at its delicious taste. He curled up, it was during the day and he was feeling tired. He knew he should not because if he did, it would be a hard routine to get back into sleeping at night. For now he didn't care, sighing softly he gratefully sank into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped

Chapter 6

Severus and the little one slept though the entire day, when Harry woke up it was totally quiet, every other occupant in the house was asleep, including the house elves. Narcissa and Lucius did look after their house elves; Dobby was an exception because he kept trying to get away. Lucius and Narcissa were scared that if he did get away he would tell people, what was going on in his manor, something they both feared and didn't want.

Harry got up softly, unaware that his sire was awake and watching him, he inspected the room, which was clear to him. Vampires could see at night, almost like they had night vision, which normal people needed night goggles to do. However, Harry didn't try and get away, he climbed up to the window and drew back the curtains and watched everything deadly quiet.

Severus watched looking in sympathy, he then asked the question he needed answering.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Severus. He was not sure what he wanted his childe to answer, he hated the fact this was forced upon the child, but he knew he would never be able to let the child go.

Harry thought the question over for a while, before looking back at his sire and saying, "No, no I don't want to leave, I feel safe here, and it's a nice feeling, but I don't understand why I was taken from the dungeons and not left to die" he said softly.

"You're a very intelligent boy," said Severus softly, any child would have begged and pleaded to go home.

"Thank you" said Harry blushing beautifully.

"Tell me why you have never felt safe, don't you love your parents and miss them?" asked Severus frowning curiously.

"My parents? Well, I suppose that's what they are, we are nothing like the paper portrays us, and I don't know how many times I wish we really were." said Harry smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus now sitting up paying rapt attention to what Harry was saying.

"Well, my mum doesn't love dad. They got together only to have a powerful child, it was Dumbledore that convinced them to. Behind doors dad's abusive, mum doesn't know, but she doesn't care either. They spend no time with me; they take me out in public and act like a happy, nice, golden family. I don't think I was ever really loved, but I did get rid of Voldemort; they would not ever get rid of me" said Harry shrugging his shoulder, thinking that he would have rather been in an orphanage than with his family.

"I see," said Severus aghast. Harry had been abused by his own parents? Light side parents? James and Lily Potter? The golden parents? The people so in love that they would sacrifice themselves for their child? Closing his eyes he had never seen that one coming, not in a million years.

"Shocked?" asked Harry looking amused a small bitter smile on his face.

"It's unbelievable," said Severus.

"That's what I thought when I read the papers; happy family my arse," said Harry snorting at the very thought.

"You have bad language for one so young" said Severus looking at the young boy, and suddenly he realizes why the bond had decided on the sexual relationship. This boy was not a child; he had the passion and looks of a fourteen year old. This boy had been abused and wanted love, of course not getting it would make the bond surer to turn it into another one.

"I'm sorry" said Harry flushing as he looked down. Something he was used to doing, James loved seeing him down trodden.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm just surprised" said Severus softly.

"Severus" said Narcissa coming in, still in her night things looking flushed.

"Yes?" drawled Severus lazily causing Harry to snigger behind his hand.

"Harry I see you are recovering!" said Narcissa smiling softly at the little boy.

"Yes, thank you" said Harry smiling at the woman who looked nice and her emotions were all truthful.

"Good, here" said Narcissa.

"Oh dear, that's not good" said Severus softly.

"What's the matter?" asked Narcissa concerned.

"I've got to go to Hogwarts" said Severus.

"I'm coming" said Harry immediately.

"You can't, your parents will be there...unless you want to go back," said Severus.

Harry didn't say anything just watched Snape mutely.

"Why is that so bad Severus?" asked Narcissa.

"The bond is new, Narci, Harry is supposed to spend weeks with me before he can think and not freak out with me being so far away" said Severus softly.

"I see, well you better go Severus the quicker you are back the better" said Narcissa, holding Harry in her arms.

Harry's eyes widened when he felt the bond breaking, or what felt like it, fading away was more like the word. Freaking out, he managed to get himself out of Narcissa's hold, running after Severus, and with wide tearful eyes he begged him not to go or take him with him. Severus regretfully apparated away, that was when Harry truly freaked out, nothing would calm him down. Narcissa was tired, she took the mumbling child back into the room and put him on the bed before leaving. She made sure to lock the door so Harry could not get out even if he wanted too.

---------------

Harry was not the only one suffering, no; Severus could feel every emotion Harry was feeling though the bond. It was hurting him very much, all he wanted to do was back around and run straight back home to Harry, comfort him, but Dumbledore had decided to make the staff meeting today and right now. It didn't matter what he was doing but he was expected to drop everything and go. What was worse was that there was an order meeting, guess who it was going to be about? Harry Potter; nothing surprising.

Quickly entering Hogwarts, his face showed what kind of mood he was in, and they stayed well clear. Severus really was in a bad mood, Dumbledore knew how important his time was, and how much he liked spending it with his godson. Yet he pulls him away, growling he sat down in the staff room, in the foulest mood the teachers had seen him in.

"Ah you are all here good, James Potter is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he needs something to occupy his time from the guilt of his son's disappearance" said Dumbledore as James walked in.

Severus could not help but snort at that, guilt my ass.

"Congratulations" was passed around to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, they were all happy to have him as Defence teacher, all bar one that is, but that's hardly a shock. It was almost expected from every teacher there for Snape to be happy.

However, it was for a different reason altogether than most people would expect, his thoughts were on Harry. How he was treated and how James was acting, it was disgusting, getting all the attention from his missing son. Severus knew that James would be nobody if Harry had not saved their sorry asses from Voldemort.

He smirked at James Potter…the man was not as golden as he let on, he wondered if he could ever get the man exposed as to whom he truly was.

It would take some planning, they would not believe it from him, or even if he forced James Potter to ingest Veritaserum, they would think he had tampered it. They would deny it because they didn't want to believe it.

"Sorry for calling so early, however everyone was here so I decided to just get it over with." said Dumbledore.

"Its fine Albus" said McGonagall softly the others all nodded, even though they were dead tired at being woken up. Severus was just glad he had slept when he did, sighing softly Severus listened to the meeting, which was just the normal load of dung.

"Also hand in your curium two weeks before school officially starts and I will approve of them. I want a chance to get the rest of the letters and other things I have to do before school starts. Now, that's all; I will let you all go get breakfast, the great hall is awaiting your arrival, at the ready. Now unless you are in the Order, that's us finished, the meeting will be in my office" said Dumbledore nodding his head. Most of the teachers all left; apart from three of course Dumbledore was not included. McGonagall, Snape and Potter.

"Now lets get going" said Dumbledore, the three of them followed the headmaster to his office.

They looked a very odd pair, Dumbledore in his colourful robes, McGonagall in her tartan robes, and hat. James Potter in his Auror robes and including his badge, and Snape in his robes, which were crinkled in some places.

"Welcome everyone, ginger snaps" said Dumbledore, the rest of the Order were waiting at the end of the stair case which leads to Dumbledore's office.

They all walked up in twos and sat down in their usual places, the headmaster's office had turned into a huge office, not that it was ever small. There was a huge desk and chairs around it, it had just been added probably courtesy of the house elves.

"Has there been any news of Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore getting right to the point, something that nearly never usually happens.

"No, nothing it's like he has just faded from earth. There was a portkey used we know this much, but we are not able to tell who made it, or where it went. It was a portkey that was not approved off so we have no way of knowing who did it" said Shacklebolt.

"Thank you, anything else?" Asked Dumbledore disappointed.

"No one saw anything, nobody at all; it seems as if it were hanging around people one minute and the next he was gone. No one has saw anything, nobody was even aware that Harry was gone" said Longbottom.

"I see...this is worse than we first though," said Dumbledore looking troubled.

"I cannot smell anything; who ever did it hid their scent, magical signature and everything. They were truly watching what they were doing. So it was obviously planned, someone must have known that Harry would be there" said Romlus, a werewolf in the Order, he had known Remus really well.

"Of course they knew, Romlus, it was in the bloody paper! Why do you think so many people turned up?" snapped Severus Snape.

"Yes, that's true, when we did an interview we told them that we were going, I was hosting it after all" said Lily softly, tears were in her eyes, James was sitting next to her comforting her.

"Well that's even less of a chance knowing who did it, we will do a blood searching potion, Severus please make it and give it to me as soon as you can. If this doesn't work we all know what it means" said Dumbledore his twinkle missing.

"That he is gone" said James hoarsely.

"Yes" said Dumbledore panic momentarily in his eyes, he didn't know what would happen if he lost the boy. There would be no hope for anyone in the wizarding world, he was supposed to be and was their savior.

"I will, headmaster, are we finished?" asked Snape, sounding impatient.

"Yes, almost Severus," said Dumbledore twinkling slightly, thinking that Snape was impatient to make the potion. He was wrong though, he didn't know everything or everyone, as he liked to portray he did.

"We will inform you all when the potion is made, in fact I will call it when the potion is done, and most likely tomorrow" said Dumbledore.

"Very well then" said McGonagall softly.

"Meeting done, dismissed," said Dumbledore.

"Do you think they will find him or the potion?" asked Lily tearful.

"I'm sure Lily, don't worry; you will have your son back before you know it, he is the one who will kill Voldemort in the end" said Dumbledore, Snape heard this as he walked away. He was not as shocked as he should have been that's for sure.

-----------------------

Severus apparated right into the room, his heart clenched at the sight before him, Harry was curled up in a ball tears pouring down his face. What was worse that he would be leaving again, hopefully for not as long as before.

Severus went over, and brought the child to himself, cuddling him in, letting him come back to himself. Rubbing Harry's back softly talking in soft soothing voice, Harry took quite a while to come out of his state.

"Why did you leave?" sobbed Harry clutching Severus close.

"I had to, otherwise it would have looked suspicious; always know I will be back, I'm never letting you go" said Severus.

"Thank you" sobbed Harry, feeling safer than ever.

"Sleep," said Severus, knowing Harry was probably tired, having tired himself out with all that sobbing.

Harry was hardly told when he fell into a deep sleep, perhaps it was the command? Perhaps he had been tired. Perhaps Severus had used his vampire abilities to get him to sleep, it hardly mattered. Because he had been exhausted anyways, and would have went to sleep one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Chapter 7

"What are you going to do? How are we going to look after the child if he has fits every time you are gone?" asked Narcissa.

"Well, by the end of the summer he should be used to it. He will know I am leaving for a long time, and know not to panic. There is also the fact that the bond is deeper, and I can soothe him, even from Hogwarts" said Severus.

"I see...that's good then, I suppose" said Narcissa.

"Of course it is," said Severus shaking his head.

"When are you telling him you are leaving?" asked Narcissa.

"Not for another couple of weeks yet, plus I'm going to have to leave in a while with a potion." said Severus.

"What potion would that be?" asked Lucius smoothly as he came in.

"A tracking potion, of course it wont work because Harry is now a vampire and practically dead. So they wont get anything, when they don't they will think Harry is dead, so no one will be looking for him after that" said Severus smirking to them.

"Good" said Lucius.

"What about blood?" asked Narcissa.

"As for that, we'll just get a house elf to pop over. I'll be able to get blood, break times he can feed from me no problem" said Severus.

"Right," said Narcissa nodding her head.

"There is still a good while before summer is over, what is the rush for knowing everything?" asked Lucius.

"I just want to know Lucius, I need to be prepared" said Narcissa.

"Very well, dear," said Lucius.

"What about blood pops are they any good for vampires? We have a load of them in the house." said Narcissa.

"Yes they work, they are actually quite good, they don't stop a vampire's thirst, not for long anyways," said Severus.

"Ok" said Narcissa.

"Speaking of which, where are the boys?" asked Lucius joining into their conversation.

"Draco is in bed; he is not feeling well, Dragon Pox I think, and Harry, I don't know, what is wrong with him Severus?" asked Narcissa curiously.

"He is still asleep, I used my hypnotism to get him to sleep, I'm afraid its worked longer and deeper than I first thought. Don't worry, though he will be fine, just a little energetic when he wakes up. Will Draco be alright? Do you have the potion?" asked Severus concerned.

"Yes, we have the potion, don't worry Severus. Now, have you already made the tracking potion or are you going to do it soon?" asked Narcissa.

"I've got a tracking potion on me, it will do. I'm not wasting my time doing something I don't need to do. At the last minute I'm just going to go ahead and give them it, watching as they all realize their precious savior is dead or is supposed to be dead" said Severus smirking in satisfaction.

"No need to be like that Severus! You know how you would be if you found out Draco was dead!" said Narcissa tutting softly.

"This is completely different; James nor Lily Potter cared about Harry! They wont care if he is dead apart from the fact that he was the savior of the wizarding world." said Severus nearly shouting but didn't.

"Have you got proof?" asked Narcissa shocked.

"I don't need proof I have the memories" said Severus his eyes darker than normal.

"So he wont need to be convinced to stay here," said Narcissa sounding hopeful.

"No, he wont; he will stay here" said Severus adamant.

"Good," said Lucius smoothly.

"Why is that good?" asked Narcissa looking at her husband knowing he must be agreeing for a different reason altogether.

"This way we can bring our lord back without a fuss" said Lucius.

"He wont be getting brought back, not with Harry's blood; unless you want me and Harry as well as our lord dead," said Severus.

"What do you mean? How could that happen?" asked Lucius shocked.

"I'm a vampire Lucius, if Voldemort does get our blood he would die, as would me and Harry" said Severus.

"Fine we will just need to find a different way then," said Lucius, he really liked Severus as a friend and would never do anything to destroy that. Even if it meant that they could not bring the dark lord back again...yet. He would, however, find another way; otherwise, if and when Voldemort came back, he would know all about it.

"Fine," said Severus sitting back softly.

"He's awake, and coming down" said Severus sniffing the air.

"Will he know where to come? Or will he be stuck wandering around the manor for hours?" asked Narcissa smiling her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I think he will manage quite fine," said Severus softly.

"We will see" said Narcissa.

"He's already almost here, I think he can sense me and is wanting me," said Severus frowning concerned.

"Do you think it's the bond that's doing it?" asked Lucius curiously.

"Part of him wants me and so does the bond," said Severus shrugging.

"Why would he want you when we kidnapped him? It makes no sense," said Lucius frowning darkly.

"Because he makes me feel safe," said a voice.

Narcissa, Lucius and Severus all looked up, to find Harry standing in the doorway of their kitchen.

"I see, come on in then, don't just stand there," said Lucius coolly.

Harry looked at Severus, almost like he was waiting on permission to sit down. Severus nodded his head, telling him it was ok to sit down. Harry went over and sat next to Severus, Severus filled his plate with food, telling Harry to eat.

"Eat".

Harry did as he was told, eating his breakfast; just because they were vampires didn't mean they didn't eat. They had to eat blood, yes, but that was for them to survive, their bodies could survive with blood alone, but it was not healthy. Nor was it good, because you would end up needing more blood to stay alive, without eating any meals.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Narcissa wanting rid of the silence in the room.

"Yeah, much better thank you," said Harry his face coming up gratitude visible on his little face.

"Good," said Narcissa smiling.

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus.

"Nope, I've just ate breakfast," said Harry thinking Severus was going to load his plate again.

"I meant for blood," said Severus looking amused.

"No, I'm not; is that wrong?" asked Harry softly.

"Everyone is different Harry, I was just asking. If you ever are, just ask someone, unless you want to hurt someone when you give into blood lust," said Severus sternly.

"I will. I promise," swore Harry softly.

"Stay away from Draco for a while, Harry," said Severus, diseases like that were not good for vampires.

"Why?" asked Narcissa and Harry together looking at Severus.

"He is not feeling well, and if you get it, that wont be good, it will do more harm than good since you are just a newly turned chide" said Severus softly.

"Oh, I'll stay away then," said Harry nodding his head, so that was who it was, Draco was the little boy he had heard laughing the time he was in the cells.

"That makes sense" said Narcissa nodding curtly to Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

Kidnapped

Chapter 8

"Ah, Severus, is the potion made?" asked Dumbledore as Severus entered the room that the Order was going to be using for tonight.

"Yes" said Severus looking at Dumbledore as if to say 'I didn't make the potion for them, I did it for you' sort of way.

"Good, lets hurry then; I want my Harry back," said Lily a dagger already in her hand.

"Slow down, unless you want to blotch the potion altogether," snapped Severus.

"I think the Headmaster knows what he is doing," sneered James at Severus.

"Go ahead then; ruin the potion, and have to wait another two weeks or so," said Severus smugly.

"Severus, please do this for me," said Dumbledore,

"Fine," said Severus, pretending to give up for Dumbledore; Dumbledore seriously thought he was doing anything for him. The very thought made him sick to his stomach.

"It's only two drops of your Blood in there Evans, do you understand? Not two gulps, just two pin pricks of blood," said Severus talking to her as if she was daft.

"I understand!" snapped Lily angrily, shaking her head she let the blood fall. The potion turned color; Severus told James in a more sarcastic voice, if possible, what to do.

James did it grinding his teeth together; he really hated Severus and wished the idiot was a Death Eater. Just so he could kill him and get away with it, but no he had to be a bloody spy…or that's what he thought.

"What does this mean Severus?" Dumbledore asked when nothing happened.

"It means that there is no one alive out there with their blood; he is dead," said Severus neutrally. He knew the boy was supposed to be their savior, his savior and if he was happy or smirking they would defiantly think something is wrong.

"Try once again for me Severus" said Dumbledore his twinkle gone completely.

"There is no point, everything in there was fresh and new, even the blood. You have to face facts; he's gone Headmaster" said Severus softly.

"This cannot be happening!" said James sitting down shocked.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lily sitting down herself, Harry was dead. The child they had conceived out of need to save their world was dead; they didn't even realize it was their own flesh and blood who was dead. They just didn't care; not even one little bit.

Severus quietly used a spell that would ensure that James could not have another child. As well as using one on Lily Evans, she too would never have a child no matter who she let between her legs. They didn't deserve a child after the way they had been. They would come to realize that Harry had been theirs and if they had looked after him well….lets just say they would have had an heir.

"Perhaps it has been Neville that's mean to save the world all along? Prophecies are always unpredictable," said Moody in his gruff voice.

"You may be on to something," said Severus frowning in thought.

"We won't use my son for this," said Alice Longbottom shaking her head.

"Who said anything about using, Alice? You know we would never ask that of anyone." said Dumbledore his twinkle back in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose we could train Neville" said Frank thoughtfully.

"He's only a child!" protested Alice.

"So was Harry, and he did what he had to do to save the world" said Lily.

"Did you give him a choice?" Asked Alice.

"Yes, he wanted to," lied Lily.

"Very well, I shall ask Neville," said Alice, she would give her son a choice.

"What if what we did was all for nothing!" said James.

"Enough James, we shall speak more of this later," said Dumbledore a note of warning in his voice.

"Ok," said James quickly deflating.

Severus used a recording spell, so he would hear everything they were saying to each other. He wondered if he could learn even more from them, the spell was of course done Wandless, so it would never be detected. Just like the Wandless spell he had put on James and Lily. He would not risk being killed just for that, after all; no, they would never know it was him that did it.

"Severus, any news from Lucius?!" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"He's stopped trying to bring Voldemort back; either he has found a way, or he has given up, I'm not sure. He had been speaking about bringing him back for a while, then he suddenly stops." said Severus looking concerned.

"Hmm…stay there as long as you can, and try and find something out," said Dumbledore, thinking if he had asked Severus to stay at Hogwarts he would have stayed. He was wrong; he would never have stayed in Hogwarts any longer than he had to. It was a shame he was the head of Slytherin house, otherwise he would have been able to actually leave during Easter, Christmas and other holidays of the year.

"Of course," said Severus nodding his head in agreement.

"So that's it for now, you're free to go," said Dumbledore looking lost in thought.

Everyone started leaving, including Severus and before he knew it, it was just Lily, James and Dumbledore left in the office and they began talking almost immediately.

"So, why did you have to say something like that in front of the Order members?" asked Dumbledore sounding angry.

"Sorry, Albus! We have been miserable for ages! And now it's all for nothing, getting married, having a child, for it to die, and Neville to be the real savior!" snapped James angry.

"Then decide to break up, on good terms, and get divorced," said Dumbledore as if that would solve everything.

"I've wasted about nine years of my life for nothing!" snapped James, sounding annoyed.

"It's all for the greater good. Now, please go to the Ministry and do what you want to do - get divorced," said Dumbledore shaking his head, they still acted like children. Pity they could not grow up just like the Longbottoms had, now he had a saviour to teach…another one to teach.

"About Neville…how are you going to convince Alice and Frank to beat their child?" asked Lily.

"Ah, I don't know, I will be thinking of something," said Dumbledore.

"Why not just win the child's affections…give him sweets, and tell him how proud you are. He knows who you are…just make him love you and do anything for you," said Lily.

"That's a very good idea," said Dumbledore nodding thoughtfully.

"Yeah it is," said James sounding impressed with his wife.

"Now are you two going to get divorced?" asked Dumbledore seriously.

"Yes. I think it's for the best," said Lily.

"Yeah," said James nodding his head grudgingly. He liked Lily and knew he would have come to love her on his own if they had not done what they needed to do for the greater good.

"Good, then would you like me to come to the Ministry with you? Get it done immediately?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Lily nodding her head eagerly.

James just nodded his head.

"Good, lets get going" said Dumbledore.

Severus had heard the whole conversation, the last thing he head was three different voices shouting.

"Ministry of magic" said Lily

"Ministry of Magic!!" said James

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" said Dumbledore.

------------------------0

"Can I help you?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, Lily and James would like to be divorced, and I would like you and someone else as a witness please," said Dumbledore making Fudge feel important.

"Of course," said Fudge calling in Madam Bones.

"Yes can I help you Minister Fudge?" asked Madam Bones coming in.

"Yes, we would like you to bear witness to a magical divorce between James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter," said Cornelius.

"Very well," said Madam Bones very surprised.

With that, the divorce papers were taken from the drawer, James and Lily signed their names and their rings magically disappeared off of their fingers. Their farce of their marriage was finally dissolved. James was not happy about it; he had liked Lily...maybe even loved her but it seemed she didn't feel the same.

Cornelius Fudge and Madam Bones both signed the paper and it dissolved, leaving James and Lily finally free.

"Good luck in future, James Potter," said Cornelius.

"Good luck in future, Lily Evans," said Madam Bones softly.

"Thank you," said James emotionlessly.

"Thank you," said Lily cheerful she was finally free to do as she wished, have a child with who she wished.

Or that's what she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 9 **

**Three years later **

"I'm sorry, Lily...this relationship is just not going to work; you know how much I want children," said Alex softly.

"We can always adopt!" said Lily desperately.

"I will never have an heir, to continue my line. I'm sorry, but it's just not meant to be," said Alex sadly.

"Please don't," begged Lily. She had been with Alex for two years now, and they got on great, but now they had found out that Lily could not have children Alex was not so keen on the relationship now, and who could blame him?

"I'm sorry," said Alex forcing Lily to let him go before he apparated away.

Lily just continued sobbing at the side of St. Mungo's heartbroken; she had actually loved Alex. Now what was she supposed to do? She could no longer have children. She would never be able to be a mother, again anyway. Not in the proper way, for the first time, with a child that was not just born because it was going to defeat Voldemort. Deep down Lily didn't want to admit this; she had felt no attachment to Harry at all when he was born.

Otherwise, she would have been a decent mother and taken her child and run for it before Dumbledore or Voldemort could get their hands on her child. If she went back in time, maybe she would have done that; unfortunately for her, she didn't have any power to get her back in time.

"Lily?" asked someone sounding surprised and happy too see her.

"James?" she asked recognizing the voice immediately.

"Yeah, it's me," said James.

"What are you doing here?" asked James after a second of silence.

"I had an appointment...I can't have children" said Lily sobbing hysterically.

"Me too, I found out a year ago," said James grimly.

"Is this our punishment after what happened to Harry?" sobbed Lily.

"I don't know," said James sadly.

"He can't be dead! Harry can't be dead!" said Lily shaking her head in denial. Otherwise there goes all her hope of being a mother out of the window.

"He's gone," said James softly.

"Just because Dumbledore said so doesn't mean he is! We could look for him James! We could get our son back!" said Lily excited.

"Ok, Lily...we can try," said James softly.

He loved Lily that much; he would rather let her cling to hope that her son was alive, than help her accept the fact he was gone. It had been three years since they had split up and he had never really gotten over it. He had loved Lily, and had been jumping with joy at the chance of being with her. It didn't turn out how he wanted it to of course, which sucked; now he was just going to let her think their son was alive and still out there somewhere.

"Thank you James!" said Lily cuddling into him.

"You're engaged?" asked James shocked upon seeing the ring.

"Not anymore!" said Lily angrily throwing the ring in the gutter.

"Oh," said James smirking nastily, he had Lily back and this time he hoped she would be there to stay. He would not let her go this time; the only way she was leaving him was in a coffin, dead.

"Come on then," said Lily.

"Yes, lets," said James smiling winningly.

"SEV!" said Harry, running up and hugging his sire.

"How are you little one?" asked Severus.

"Why do you still call me that? I'm big now!" said Harry smirking.

"That you are, but to me you, are my little one," said Severus rubbing Harry's head affectionately.

"Fine," said Harry smirking.

"So, am I going to Hogwarts?!" asked Harry.

"Of course you are," said Severus.

"But what about my parents?" asked Harry?

"What about them?" asked Severus?

"Won't they know who I am? Wont everyone?" asked Harry curiously.

"No" said Severus.

"How come?" asked Harry.

"Because you are no longer Harry Potter, you are Harry Snape, so your letter will come as Harry Snape to you" said Severus.

"Like a son?" asked Harry sounding a little disappointed.

"No, like a Childe," said Severus.

"Ok," said Harry smirking once more, he loved Severus just not as a dad, he loved Lucius like a father.

"Good, now where are your brother and dad?" asked Severus.

"Outside! Draco bullied father into playing Quidditch" said Harry smirking.

"How did he do that?" asked Severus surprised.

"Promised to study more," smirked Harry.

"I see; very Slytherin of him" said Severus smirking himself.

"I gave him the idea," said Harry smirking full blast.

"You, no doubt, will go into Slytherin, then," said Severus smirking.

"Good; I want to stay with Draco," said Harry.

"Yes. No doubt" said Severus.

"Come on, you can play as well!" said Harry.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Severus.

"Otherwise I won't drink from you" said Harry smirking.

"Slytherin, very well" said Severus.

"Great!" said Harry.

"By the way I've won a bet! I bet Draco I could get you on a broom; I guess he owes me ten galleons," said Harry smirking as he stepped outside.

Severus shook his head in amusement; boys will be boys. Harry was truly turning into a Slytherin, and a Malfoy as well. He had come a long way from the boy he was when he was kidnapped.

All things considering, he was glad he had turned the boy, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco who knew the whole story, obviously agreed with him. Draco had learned to share with a brother on the scene, something none of his parents would have been able to do for him.

-----------------------------------

There Hogwarts letters came, just as Severus had said it was Harry Snape that was on the letter.

**HARRY SNAPE **

**MIDDLE BEDROOM **

**MALFOY MANOR **

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black).

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

**Students should have a copy of each of the following: All **

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY **

**SECOND MIDDLE BEDROOM **

**MALFOY MANOR **

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

His also was the same…it seemed both boys were finally on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black).

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

**Students should have a copy of each of the following: All **

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection by Quentin Trimble.

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 10 **

"Can't we apparate with you?" asked Harry.

"No" said Severus.

"Come on Uncle Sev" protested Draco immediately.

"Yeah! We will be on our best behavior" said Harry looking like an angel.

"I wouldn't trust that face" said Narcissa smiling softly at her children.

"I know" smirked Severus.

"Oh come on! or I'll make the hat put me in Huffelpuff," smirked Harry.

"I'll make it put me there too" said Draco smirking, finally knowing they would go.

"Take them Severus" said Lucius looking a little worried.

"The hat doesn't accept bribes" said Severus.

"We will tell it we will cut it up and put it on fire" smirked Harry.

Groaning, Severus gave up "Fine, but you better not get caught!" said Severus.

"Brilliant!" smirked Harry already planning what they could do.

"I'll send packets every month" said Narcissa.

"Remember and bring the brownies!" said Harry.

"How can I forget you like them?" asked Narcissa. Harry and Draco loved Narcissa's home cooked cookies. Lucius and Severus liked them too but obviously they were old enough and didn't have to ask they could wait.

"Good" said Draco smirking. They looked mischievous and if they didn't have such different looks they could have been twins. One dark and one light, Harry dark skinned and dark hair and Draco, light hair and very pale skin.

"Away with you" said Lucius, knowing Severus would have to leave in a couple of minutes.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry curiously looking at Severus.

"Portkey" said Severus pulling it out and gesturing for the mysterious boys to come to him.

"Goodbye Mother, father" said Draco hugging his father, knowing it would be the last time he would see them.

"Bye mum dad," said Harry hugging them as well.

"Goodbye my boys be good" said Narcissa looking ready to cry.

"Don't worry, we will write every day," said Harry.

"Yeah, every day" piped in Draco.

"I will be seeing you Narcissa, Luc" said Severus curtly smirking before saying the activation word with a grimace.

'Albus Dumbledore, lemon drops light side'

"Severus good to see you" said Dumbledore softly.

"Albus" said Severus curtly.

"And who are these young ones?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Albus this is Draco Malfoy my godson and Harrison Snape" said Severus.

"I didn't think you had any children!" said Dumbledore his face showing genuine surprise.

"I don't, he is my mate, I turned him" said Severus softly.

"What?! but Severus you know the rules!" protested Dumbledore.

"He isn't a student! And has been turned for a while" said Severus.

"Do you know who he is?" his eyes lightening up, thinking he could use the boy as the so called savior.

"Yes, his name was Michael Dermott" said Severus.

"I see" said Dumbledore his eyes going dark, he had hoped that Severus didn't know so he could use the boy, oh well good job he had not put a lot of thought into it. Otherwise he would have been even more angry than he was right now.

"My name is not Michael anymore! it's Harrison Snape!" protested Harry playing his part perfectly.

"Exactly! he doesn't want to be Dermott anymore!" snapped Draco looking angry that his brother was getting upset.

"I was just curious, I'm sorry if I upset you, or touched upon a sensitive subject" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"I can forgive you I guess" said Harry softly.

"What made you name him Harry?" asked Dumbledore knowing his hate for all things Potter.

"Unfortunately that's what Harry wanted, I offered him to choose his own first name" said Severus softly.

"And why did you, young man call yourself Harry?" asked Dumbledore just curious now not trying to catch them out at lying.

"My Uncle was nice to me, his name was Harrison, he hated the name Harry but when Draco started calling me Harry I stuck with it" said Harry softly.

"Ah I see" said Dumbledore.

"Can we go now?" Draco he didn't like the fact that he wasn't being the centre of attention as well as his brother it had always been like that. Harry didn't get more attention than him, he didn't get more attention than Harry. We were given the same amount, he wasn't sure he liked being practically ignored.

"Our Father is called Lucius Malfoy and our mother Narcissa Malfoy" said Draco proud of his parents.

"Ah, yes I do see the resemblance" said Dumbledore smiling.

"Is Potter going back to being Minister?" asked Severus.

"No he is letting his Under sectary deal with everything. You know that he still knows everything that's going on. All laws passed are James' he just wanted to be closer to Lily and myself, just in case anything happened. For instance his son is found" said Albus.

"We know that Potter and Evans are no longer together" said Severus smirking, he knew why.

"Ah, they are apparently. They are out looking for their son" said Dumbledore looking concerned for Lily and James.

"But he is dead," said Severus looking taken aback.

"I know I tried to tell them this, they seem so sure he is alive. I personally think its because of some personal business they received" said Dumbledore.

"What could set them off the rails? to actually go looking for their dead child?" asked Severus playing the ignorant fool.

"James and Lily both received disturbing news, it is very troubling according to the doctors at St. Mungo's they will never have a child. James cannot produce and Lily can not carry a child to term its very tragic especially after looking Harry" said Dumbledore, he looked troubled, disappointed and worried.

"I see" said Severus not showing his happiness.

"Severus can we go?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Of course, I'm sorry Harrison go, I will show you my quarters after lunch" said Severus.

"You know nothing can happen between you," said Dumbledore.

"Leave both of you" said Severus his face suddenly closing off.

"Yes sir," said Harry and Draco running towards the door, they had never seen Severus look at them like that before. Harry was more shaken than Draco of course with the abuse he had suffered at James Potter's hand.

"If you ever imply anything like that again I will leave and never return especially in the presence of my godson and mate" said Severus his voice cold and hard.

"I'm sorry Severus," said Dumbledore, cowering at that voice, he had never heard Severus speak like that before. He knew that Severus meant what he said, nodding his head softly Severus curtly left the room.

-----------0

"I've been looking for you two for hours" snapped Severus as soon as he saw their backs.

"Harry didn't want to go back" said Draco softly.

"Why?" Severus asked confused.

"He's scared of you, he wants to go back home to mum and dad" said Draco not afraid to tell Severus anything.

"Harry look at me" said Severus.

Harry looked at him, he saw the tears and worse the fear in those emerald eyes, and they cut at his heart. He had not realized just how scary he must have been back there, he knew he had to fix this otherwise his mate would just remain scared of him. This was the last thing Severus wanted, Harry scared of him, sighing softly he walked over.

"Harry I love you, I would never hurt you, EVER" said Severus adamantly.

"You looked ready to kill back there" said Harry his eyes still wide.

"At Dumbledore, I would never hurt you do you understand? NEVER I can't, it would hurt me to hurt you" said Severus soothingly.

"Promise?" asked Harry his eyes going their normal size, and his fear receding.

"I promise, now lets go get some lunch and let you see my rooms" said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry holding his hand out for Severus to take it.

Severus took one hand of his mate, the other hand he took Draco's and the three of them walked towards Hogwarts closer than ever. However, Severus was just realizing that what the Potter's done to his mate was rooted deeper than he thought. He would have to watch what he was doing, no matter what especially around his mate.

------------------------------0

**My muse has died! i need some feeding, so press the small box at the bottom and review! please lol hope you enjoyed until later goodbye and goodday for some. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kidnapped**

**Thank you Chris for editing this!! enjoy and hope you all had a good christmas and are planning a wonderful new year!**

**Chapter 11**

"Sev, I have a question," said Harry softly, he looked confused and concerned about something.

"What is it?" asked Severus believing it was about his anger earlier on.

"What did Dumbledore mean...earlier?" questioned Harry; there was no Slytherin smirk on his face to be had.

"What question?" asked Severus playing arrogant.

"About something happening between us," asked Harry.

"Ah, that's nothing you have to worry yourself about" said Severus.

"It has, I want to know what you meant" said Harry adamantly. He felt hurt that Severus didn't trust him enough to share what on earth was going on between him and Dumbledore.

"I meant what I said, I would leave if Dumbledore so much as said anything like that in my presence again" said Severus his face revealing nothing.

"Come on Sev" said Harry shaking his head, knowing he was trying to beat around the bush. The thing was he wasn't being very Slytherin about it either, so it was obviously something really big.

"Harry you don't need to know, nor do you want to" said Severus truthfully.

"Tell me the truth!" shouted Harry finally loosing his patience.

"Don't talk to me like that" snarled Severus angrily, how dare his mate shout at him with such disrespect? However, his anger faded fast, when he saw Harry was cowering at the door trying to get out. What was wrong with him? He had never treated his mate like this before. It's as if he had no control over his anger here, did he need stronger potions or something?

"I'm sorry Harry" said Severus softly.

"I don't want anything to do with you," said Harry trembling.

"You don't mean that" said Severus shocked to the core.

"I do, I want to go to Drumstrang" said Harry still tugging at the door.

"Alohamora!" shouted Harry, the door opened. Harry fled the room, Severus felt as though he had been struck in the heart. Harry's side of the bond was open, which meant Severus could feel what Harry was feeling. He knew that his little one meant what he was saying, and not just rashly but he deep down truly meant it and did want as far away from him as possible.

---------------0

"What's the matter?" asked Draco upon seeing his brother, tears running down his face and looking scared.

"I want dad, get me dad" said Harry between sobs.

"Malfoy manor, Malfoy study" said Draco truly worried about his brother's state of mind.

"Ah Draco, I didn't expect you to floo so soon" said Lucius softly, smiling at his son.

"Dad, something's wrong with Harry" said Draco looking worried.

"What's the matter?" asked Lucius worried.

"I don't know" said Draco worried.

"Very well, move aside" said Lucius concerned for his second son. It was amazing what he had come to feel for his enemy's son over the years.

---------------0

"Harry what is the matter?" asked Lucius after putting up a privacy bubble, and notice me not spells around him. He couldn't be seen acting like a caring loving father.

"I want to go to a different school" said Harry clinging onto his father.

"Why? What happened son? What happened?" asked Lucius.

"Severus is scaring me! He has never been like that before! He's hurting me" said Harry shivering.

"What is he doing?" asked Lucius.

"He's being scaring me since we got to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Do you really want to leave Draco?" asked Lucius disappointed.

"No" said Harry after a few seconds.

"Then stay brother, please it won't be the same without you" said Draco wide eyed hoping against hope that his brother wouldn't leave.

"Fine, but I want Severus to leave me alone," said Harry.

"Very well, I shall tell him" said Lucius softly.

"Ok, thank you father" said Harry enjoying the open show of affection in public.

---------------0

"What the fuck did you do to my son?" snapped Lucius coming though the floo, after saying goodbye to his sons and as soon as he landed in Malfoy manor he then floo'ed to Severus' quarters in Hogwarts.

"Your son?" asked Severus smirking slightly, how things had changed.

"He wants nothing to do with you, what have you done?" snarled Lucius.

"I've scared the shit out of him, I didn't realize what the Potters had done still affected him" said Severus softly.

"Really?" asked Lucius a belt was conjured and he posed as if he was going to hit Severus, Severus flinched at it.

"See my point?" asked Lucius banishing the belt.

"Yes" said Severus shaken slightly slumping down.

"You better damn well make up for it" said Lucius.

"I will, but you have to understand that he has got to get used to me being horrible, even if it's just to everyone else" sighed Severus.

"Explain everything to him, tell him you are his mate, and you would never hurt him" said Lucius.

"I have no choice, otherwise he will hate me" sighed Severus sadly.

"Good" said Lucius.

"I can't believe how much has changed, in a couple of years" said Severus offering his friend a drink, which he gratefully accepted.

"Don't drink too much, you have a welcoming feast to attend" smirked Lucius with a sneer in his voice.

"I know" sighed Severus sinking into the seat with a sigh letting the fire whiskey relax him. "Dont remind me".

* * *

**Things arent going well with Harry and Severus, he says he will tell Harry but will he? or will he lie and get out of it? will Harry learn that Severus is his mate and uncapable of hurting him? or will Severus sneakily talk his way out of it and ruin any chance of Harry and Severus ever coming closer. Do not worry nothing will happen until he is OLDER!! ok?! Review please!!! happy new year and bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 12 **

"Come on, lets get going! The feast is about to start!" said Draco putting his cloak on and making sure he was presentable.

"You look fine Draco, stop worrying" smirked Harry looking at his brother.

"Come on then, lets go!" said Draco making sure Harry was alright too.

"Do you think dad spoke to him?" asked Harry slightly worried.

"Don't worry" said Draco rolling his eyes, a very un-Malfoyish thing to do.

"Well lets get going, otherwise we will get lost" said Harry.

"Come on then," said Draco.

They wandered halls for ages, Harry stopped abruptly, then told Draco to follow him. He was walking towards the noise he could hear. The students were already in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"We better blend in" whispered Draco slipping in beside the students.

"Where did you come from!" exclaimed a student.

"What are you talking about? We have been here the whole time," blinked Harry making himself look confused.

The students were distracted as McGonagall came out for them.

"You will all be sorted momentarily into your houses, there are four of them, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw. I will be back in just a minute" said McGonagall sternly before walking into the great hall and disappearing from the gawping first years.

"Notice how she favoured her own house?" smirked Harry.

"Yes," said Draco looking disgusted.

"Well she's going to be a tough one," sighed Harry.

"No doubt" said Draco looking put out.

"Oh well, never mind, there is always Severus" said Draco biting his lip knowing he had said the wrong thing.

Harry paled slightly and didn't open his mouth again, even when they were lead into the great hall. He couldn't help but be awed by the sight before him, the night sky up above them as if they were outside. Harry had always liked the stars and the night sky, he was looking forward to Astronomy very much.

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't hear his name called.

"Harry Snape- Malfoy"

"Harry!" shouted Draco from the Slytherin table concerned.

Harry shook himself out of his thought and walked towards the stool. Draco sat back down now his brother looked alright for the time being, but he did keep an extra eye on him.

It didn't take long for the sorting hat to sort him, it was only on him for a second before the hat was shouting its results.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry got up and joined his brother and the Slytherin table, smirking slightly when his brother clapped. Harry rose his eyebrow at that, did the boy actually think he was going to be placed elsewhere? Sighing softly he shook his head and watched the sorting finish.

"Nimmber, bitter, blubber and tweak!" finished Dumbledore.

"It's official he's insane" said Draco looking disgusted.

"Yep, I thought Dad was exaggerating," said Harry.

"Well we know better" sneered Draco in Dumbledore's direction.

"I know" said Harry.

They did indeed enjoy the feast, Harry managed to eat all his dinner and desert. Draco however, couldn't. He was too full he had ate more dinner than desert anyway but Harry had made sure to leave room for his desert.

"I don't know how you can eat that!" said Draco looking at his plate in disgust.

"You just stuffed your face with dinner, I left enough room for afters" smirked Harry.

"Suppose" grumbled Draco.

"Come on then, lets get to bed" groaned Harry.

The head boy showed us our way back to the common room, Harry tried to remember ever turn they took so he would know his way back and forward. Being a Vampire had its advantages, photographic memory was one of them.

"Everyone is free to go to bed, apart from Mr. Malfoy," said the head boy.

"Which one?" asked both Malfoy's together as one.

"Harry," he said.

"Why?" asked Harry curiously, was he in trouble already? He hoped not.

"The head off our house would like to talk to you," he said.

"Oh," said Harry paling completely.

"Lets get going." said the head boy.

* * *

Not terribly long but hey its a chapter and i felt this was where i should leave it off! so there we go you have a chapter! what did you think? will Severus tell Harry the truth? will they become even closer? or will their relationship be unfixable? R&R plz 


	13. Chapter 13

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 13**

**--0 What became of Lily and James? 0--**

James didnt last long as Minister of magic! he had no ambition to be the minister or magic. Lily went her way after her divorce from James Potter. James too went off to another country to find someone to love before coming back to England empty handed. With the news that he was unable to father children as company. That was when James and Lily got back together, they left for America after James convinced her that was where Harry was. They got married there, James whispering how it would be good for Harry to have his parents married again.

Lily was really desperate to find her son, realizing she would never be a parent that Harry was going to be the only child she would have. She had to get back on his good terms she wanted a son to love - even if that child was James Potter's and her son. She didnt love James very much he had always been a bully and immature, that was what had irritated her alot.

Now they had come back, married with a tan and no Harry Potter in a tow, and a desperate angry Lily Potter. They hired private investigators, but with them having nothing to go on it wasnt exactly easy buisness.

Lily was becoming more and more desperate.

**--0 Back at Hogwarts! Slytherin Common Room, 0--**

"Mr. Malfoy please follow me" said Severus, looking pissed off.

Wide eyed, Harry looked at his brother for help, when none came he walked towards Severus. Looking very much like he was about to be hanged. Draco would have thought it was seriously funny if he had not been worried also. He had never seen Severus so angry before, so of course he was worried for his brother.

"Sir?" asked Harry timidly.

"Follow me" he said curtly leaving the Slytherin common room.

"It's alright Harry" soothed Draco "He won't hurt you, if you aren't back in half an hour I'll get dad"

"Ok Dray thanks" said Harry relaxing "I better go" he shouted running out of the common room.

They walked in silence, passing the classrooms and into Severus' private quarters. Harry didn't even sit down, he was too scared, he didn't know why but it was probably because he could feel the anger radiating from the man that had saved his life.

"Sit down little one" said Severus, Harry sighed when he felt some of the anger leaving Severus.

Harry sat down on one of the leather seats.

"I'm sorry," said Severus softly.

Harry smiled and nodded, knowing Severus meant it because he didn't apologise. It wasn't like Severus Snape to apologise even when he was in the wrong.

"I will tell you everything you want to know" said Severus, he wasn't going to loose his mate, not now.

"What did Dumbledore mean?" asked Harry his curiosity over those words hadn't abated at all.

"He thought we would be having sex" said Severus bluntly, no longer beating around the bush.

"Why would he assume that?" asked a blushing bright red Harry.

"Because you are my mate," said Severus.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry getting impatient.

"It means when you are older, we can have a sexual relationship," said Severus soothingly. Helping his mate relax and accept it "I've never felt like you're my son, I've just had a fondness for you, when you grow older it will grow into something else"

"Oh, well that's ok then? Because I've never thought of you as a dad" said Harry accepting it.

"I didn't expect you to take it so easily" mused Severus out loud, "I didn't think you would like it at all, I've known you for years now."

"And?" asked Harry curiously "What difference does that make?"

"Well I thought you would be disgusted with me" admitted Severus.

"Well I'm not, can you stop being mean all the time?" asked Harry timidly.

"I can, I'm sorry little one" sighed Severus opening his arms "Come".

Harry flung himself into Severus' arms, smelling in the familiar scent, no he wasn't disgusted with the fact he would grow to love Severus. Because he already loved him, and he loved knowing that Severus was his and he was Severus'. No one else would get to know Severus like he did not even Draco.

So yes, Harry was indeed very happy with today's outcome.

"Now are we alright?" asked Severus still cuddling into his mate.

"Yes, yes we are" smiled Harry into Severus' neck.

"Go on then" smirked Severus "You want too" sensing his mate wanted to drink some of his blood.

Harry bit down, once again savouring the warm metallic taste of the man's blood. The only blood that truly calmed him down and made him feel better.

"You best get back to your common room" sighed Severus, letting Harry lick the wound closed before drawing away. "I'm sure Draco is already sitting with the floo powder in his hands waiting to call his father".

Harry smirked "Probably".

Harry smiled softly, he was glad Severus finally told him what was going on. He hated being left out of the loop or in the dark. Nothing upset him more, sighing softly feeling better than he had in days he walked back into the common room.

"Hey Drake" smiled Harry coming in, smirking "You can put the floo powder back in the pot"

Draco shook his head, before he put the powder back where it belonged, asking the questions he was most curious about.

"How did it go?"

"Good, better than I thought it would go" smiled Harry.

"Good, so you both sorted? No more going to have to get dad?" asked Draco.

"No, there won't be any need" smirked Harry "Were both good".

"Finally thought it was going to go on all year" sighed Draco looking hugely relieved.

"Yeah" sighed Harry "Me too" '_you have no idea' _was all Harry could think.

"Come on, we have classes tomorrow" sighed Draco "I don't know why they make us start straight away!" he protested.

"Know" sighed Harry.

They went up to their dorm; they were sharing a dorm they had made sure of that. Falling into bed they were asleep almost immediately.

Next morning they were woken by their head of house, groaning they got up, wishing to just lie in their bed all day.

At breakfast they ate, but never spoke much at all.

"I heard the Potter's are looking for Harry Potter even though the boy is dead" they overheard someone say.

Harry and Draco's forks dropped on their plate worried looks passing over their features.

"What was that?" coughed Draco.

"They are looking for him" smirked the boy.

"Why I thought he died? Was kidnapped and dead?" asked Draco.

"They never found the body, and if you ask me they won't" said Teddy.

"That's right, they didn't but they used a potion, and Snape's potions are never wrong," said Harry.

"Yeah, last I heard they got back together" said Teddy.

"Did they?" asked a grimacing Harry.

"Yeah, got everyone feeling sorry for them" said Teddy with a grimace of his own.

"They are disgusting" said Harry.

"Yeah, oh come on, classes are starting soon, and it will take us ages to get to our class" said Teddy.

"We have a map, so it won't be all that hard, want to come up with us?" asked Draco.

"Cool, aye go on then!" smirked the boy "Names Theodore Nott, but call me Teddy".

Shaking hands, Harry and Draco introduced themselves as the Malfoy brothers.

"I thought Mr. Malfoy only had one child?" frowned Teddy.

"I was adopted" said Harry "Don't worry though I'm as pure as they come and have Malfoy blood running through me".

"Yeah dad checked" said Draco; they had to act the pureblood hailers just in case anything happened.

"Oh right good" said Teddy agreeably.

"Come on then, let's get going, we have transfiguration first, and McGonagall is tough." said Draco.

"I heard! She favours her Gryffindor's is that true?" asked a curious Teddy.

"That's what dad said too" said Harry nodding his head.

"Yeah but it's been a long time since he was here, she's gotten older, perhaps she has stopped" said Draco looking a little more than just hopeful.

* * *

There we go! smooth sailing for Severus and Harry now...will Dumbledore think or ponder about harry alot? will Lily get it into her head that its her Harry?! will Dumbledore offer them jobs once again? if so what will they get the jobs of? will whoever they replace them get angry and vow never to come back? Flitwick or something? or will he just be glad for a break!? R&R please tell me what you think x bbyeeeeeeeeeee


	14. Chapter 14

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 14 **

Everything was fine between Severus and Harry now, so over all the peace was once again restored between them. Lucius was happy that they had worked things out, Narcissa was pleased and Draco was ecstatic.

Only thing was - something Dumbledore announced. That very next morning.

"I'm pleased to say Lily Evans soon to be Potter once more is coming to teach Charms along side Professor Flitwick. I hope you all show her a warm welcome when she arrives next week" said Dumbledore beaming happily.

But he wasn't finished yet - far from it.

"James Potter is once again decided to come back to Hogwarts, and take his old defence against the Dark arts post up once again. Now we don't have a defence teacher so all defence classes are now free time until James Potter comes back next week" said Dumbledore "I'm sure you will give him a warm welcome"

The teachers and students clapped, the students were whistling, obviously very happy with this news. Only the Slytherin's were not taking part in the cheering, they didn't like the Potters they were really horrible to them and prejudice.

Draco and Harry had paled dramatically; they seemed to have a reason to fear the return of James and Lily Potter.

Severus didn't react quite as dramatically as the boys but he did pale slightly, only those who had been looking would have been able to spot it. Thankfully no one had been looking - especially if it had been Dumbledore. He would have put all the dots together and figured it all out he was not a stupid man.

So classes started up once again.

McGonagall was just as prejudice against Slytherin's as she had always been.

--------0

McGonagall's Office - After Lunch.

Severus passed quietly as usual, when he heard McGonagall's voice; she seemed to be floo'ing Albus.

"When did you hear from Lily and James?" asked McGonagall.

Severus perked up when he heard that and quietly crept forward and listened.

"They are in America right now, they are coming back in a week, they have finally stopped searching for their son" said Dumbledore.

"I see, you wanted them to look for their son, why convince them to come back?" frowned McGonagall.

"I think Harry Potter is alive, I think whoever took him, oblivated him and left him in the Muggle world. I think Severus turned him, for whatever reason and doesn't realize he even has Harry Potter" said Dumbledore.

"What?!" spluttered McGonagall "What if he does?" she said after a second of thinking.

"You think Severus would willingly take in any of Potter's offspring?" said Dumbledore sounding amused.

"I see your point" admitted McGonagall

"Lily may feel a connection with the boy, if she does then it's confirmed, if not then it's possibly a case of mistaken identity" said Dumbledore.

"Why not ask if he remembers his family?" asked McGonagall "Or read his mind?"

"He has shields up," admitted Dumbledore "And I don't want to be too obvious"

"I see" said McGonagall.

"I must go, I'm expecting Severus up any second" said Dumbledore, "And he is never late"

"Of course Headmaster," she said nodding her head.

With that Severus took of at a run, sliding to a stop at the headmaster's office and said the password. He wasn't even out of breath after that long run; he was very fit despite appearances.

"Lemon Drops" said Severus disgust apparent in his voice.

"Ah Severus come in" said Dumbledore before Severus could knock.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" asked Severus.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore "I just wanted to talk about…."

He didn't get a chance to say more because the floo had activated.

"Ah Severus! You are here good, a few Slytherin's are in my hospital wing, got into a fight with a few older Gryffindors" said Poppy.

"I'll be right down" said Severus; standing up, glad to have gotten out of that little chat with the Headmaster.

Severus disappeared and left the school, and got a few favours pulled in that were owed.

He returned three hours later.

-------0

"Where were you?" asked Harry frowning "You were supposed to meet us down here!"

"I had a meeting I couldn't get out off" said Severus.

"Oh," said the first years. "Is everything alright?" they asked worried.

"Fine," said Severus.

"We will just have to meet after lunch, because I am rather hungry" said Severus "And you two are bound to be also"

"Starving!" chorused the two boys.

"Then lets go" said Severus.

----------0

"Severus where were you?" asked Dumbledore, frowning.

"I spent some time with my mate," said Severus frowning.

"Ah I see," said Dumbledore "I would like to ask some questions about him later on if that's alright with you"

"I see," frowned Severus "Very well"

Just then a black hawk entered the great hall and dropped a letter of at Dumbledore's side.

Dumbledore paled and opened the letter fearing the worst, if everyone hadn't been too insisting on what was inside the letter they would have noticed that Severus wasn't curious about the contents. Severus was usually very nosy about things that could concern him or one of his students.

Dumbledore paled even more when he read the contents.

McGonagall burst into tears, and fled the great hall, Dumbledore made to follow her but Flitwick said he would go after her.

"Children, it seems two of the greatest Witches and Wizards will be unable to come. James and Lily Potter were killed in the United States of America. Their deaths will be investigated and everyone kept up to date" said Dumbledore, pale and shaky. "To James and Lily Potter" holding his chalice up everyone did the same - even Severus Snape.

No one noticed how Happy Harry Snape was at this piece of information.

No one that is apart from Draco Malfoy.

Severus felt it through the bond.

---------0

"I'm sorry Albus I know how much you thought of them" said Severus awkwardly.

"Does Harry remember his parents?" asked Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately he does, I sometimes wish I could kill them" said Severus angrily.

"Did you see a lot of memories?" asked Dumbledore.

"All of them, the abuse started when he was two and started showing signs of Magic" said Severus sadly. Which was not out of character for him, Dumbledore knew how much Severus hated abusers.

"I see" said Dumbledore the light dimmed right out of his eyes. He had lost Lily and James; it seemed as if it had all been a case of mistaken identity. Because of that he had lost two of his best powerful Order members.

"How did they die?" asked Severus.

"In an Automobile accident, the car went up in flames, people seen them getting into the car, there is no doubt that it is them" said Dumbledore.

"Then why did you say they were killed?" sneered Severus.

"Because I cannot let anyone find out how they were killed" said Dumbledore "It would disrespect their memories"

Severus laughed inwardly; he just didn't want to be embarrassed.

"Excuse me Albus I have other things I want to do" said Severus.

"Of course" said Dumbledore his voice and eyes looked dead.

"Goodnight" said Severus and he was gone with a swirl of his robes.

--------------0

"How did it happen?" asked Harry as soon as Severus came through the door.

"Automobile accident" said Severus.

Harry suspected there was more to it, but he figured he didn't want to know.

Harry hugged his mate close to him, feeling content for the first time.

Severus felt at peace also, his mate was safe from detection; Dumbledore was no longer interested in him. He had gotten revenge against the Potters for a final time. Yes Severus thought everything was perfect.

He couldn't help but feel he was glad that Harry had been kidnapped.

For his life wouldn't seem a hell of a lot better. His future looked a hell of a lot brighter and happier - and he couldnt wait until he got a taste of that future and his mate.

* * *

The end ....

For now

One day there will be a Sequel if you want one! R&R plz

Completed.


End file.
